Showering
by al-star
Summary: When cuddling leads to a steaming shower.


The air was cold, but the room was still warm from their embrace. They didn't bother putting clothes back on, so their skin were being caressed by the light covers and each other's body. The sun was raising slowly, rays of sunshine gradually hitting his face. He woke up, her back facing him. The covers were only covering up to her waist, giving him a full view of her back. He smiled, admiring her figure. She had quite voluptuous curves, and he was the lucky one that could admire them as much as he liked. He ran his fingers slowly over the side of her body, his touch lingering on her waistline. His heart clenched as usual when his eyes stopped on the ink and scars disfiguring her skin, but he still ran his fingers slowly over the lines covering her beautiful back. Roy felt her move faintly under his touch, but kept on caressing her back slowly. However, he felt her tense up when she realized where he was touching her, so he stopped and put his arm back on the pillow. Riza relaxed and took a deep breath, while he carefully wrapped his arm around her. She smiled and turned her head slightly to him. Then, he placed a soft kiss on her shoulder, thus sending shivers down her spine.

They remained still and silent for a long time. How long, they have no idea. They just enjoyed each other's warmth, smiling faintly and caressing each other's skin gently. After a while, she turned her body to face him without trying to cover her bare chest. Roy let his arm rest on her waist while she reached hers to his head, running her fingers through it. He moaned slightly because of the pleasure her touch gave him. Riza would often do this, play gently trough his hair, while he closed his eyes and tickled her side. When she stopped and removed her hand, he opened his eyes again and looked at her lovingly, still saying nothing. Then, slowly, he buried his head in the crook of her neck, not forgetting to put a small kiss on it. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he brought her closer to him, letting no space between their naked bodies. The young woman still in his arms, he turned on his back so she would be positioned over him. She laughed softly and rested her arms on his chest and her chin on her arms. That way, she could look at him while being comfortable.

"Hey" Roy muttered in a sleepy voice.

"Hey" Riza muttered back.

"Slept well?" he inquired.

She put a small peck on his lips.

"Mmm very well" she answered with a smile, before putting another, longer kiss on her lover's lips.

While he was running his fingers up and down her back, she was kissing him all along his jaw and down his neck. Roy caressed her lower, over her perfectly rounded ass and her soft thighs. She went back up to kiss him fully on the lips, not like the previous innocent kisses, but a deep and passionate one. Roy grabbed her by the hips and sat in the bed, his lips never leaving hers. His hands left her waist to go up on her stomach all the way to her breasts. He massaged them gently, running his thumbs over her hardened buds. Riza moaned slightly and arched her back in appreciation of Roy's broad and slightly calloused hands on her body.

"What time is it?" Riza muttered in between kisses.

Roy let out a grunt and reached to grab his pocket watch on the bedside with one hand, the other still on Riza's breast. They both took a quick look and Roy sighed, knowing what Riza would say.

"We should get ready for work we're already late" she stated.

"I'm sure your boss won't mind" he replied jokingly.

Riza snorted. She tried getting out of Roy's grip to get dressed, but Roy held her back. Unfortunately, she lost her balance and since they were close to the edge of the bed, she fell on the floor, bringing Roy with her. Riza took this opportunity to quickly get up and run towards the bathroom, but Roy followed her before she could lock the door behind her. He grabbed her by the waist and lifted her, bringing her to the shower. Riza protested all the way, but Roy kept laughing and kissing her in the crook of her neck.

"Why are you complaining we're taking a shower so we won't be too late to work. We're just killing two birds with one stone" Roy laughed.

"Idiot" Riza replied, trying to be serious but failing.

Riza turned on the water while kissing Roy deeply, her legs still wrapped around his waist. Riza's hand wandered between Roy's thighs and as she grabbed his length, Roy let out a low moan. She guided him inside her and Roy began moving slowly, holding her against the wall. The walls and the floor were getting slippery so they both had trouble keeping their position. Riza put on foot on the ground and Roy stopped his thrusts. Riza turned around as Roy wrapped his arms around her and kissed her neck and shoulder. He ran his fingers over the lines and the scars on her back. Riza turned her head so she could kiss him softly, distracting him from what she knew were sad thoughts. Getting the message, Roy kissed her back and slid his hand between her legs, rubbing her sensitive spot slowly. Riza leaned forward, moaning in pleasure. He positioned himself and slid back into Riza. He moved slowly inside her, taking the time to build the pleasure. Roy was holding her with one arm around her chest and another on her hips, while Riza had both of her hands on the shower wall. Roy reached climax before Riza, so he turned her around and let his fingers continue where he had left. Quickly, she too reached climax. They enjoyed the warm water on their skin while trying to catch their breath in between kisses.

"We're still late for work" Riza stated.

"Like I said, your boss doesn't care" Roy said, smiling against her lips.


End file.
